Calla
Calla is a first generation member from a net-idol group, Platinum Happy. About Calla Name: Calla Image Color: Light green Voice Range: Alto Birthday: December 16 Interests: Watching anime, drawing comics, following idols, collecting cute things, tea, cephalopods Strengths: Drawing, puns, stubbornness Favorite Music or Groups: 48 Groups, Dempagumi.inc, Moso Calibration, punk rock and pop punk Personality, in a few words: Spacey and earnest with an odd sense of humor Catchphrase: ”I’m pretty awkward and shy, but I want to become an elegant flower. I’m Platinum Happy’s clumsy lily, Calla. Please cheer for me!” (2014-2015) ”I’m pretty awkward, but I want to bloom into a strong flower. I’m Platinum Happy’s clumsy lily, Calla. Please cheer for me!” (2015-) Song Participation '-First Single' "Make it Platinum!" * Make it! * Platinum '-Holiday Release' "Noel no Yoru" '-Holiday Release' "Oshogatsu" '-First Mini-Album' "Happy Hearts" * Yarakai Heart * Aishiteru Banzai '-Second Mini-Album' "Cherry Blossom Season" * Sakura Chirari * Sakura '-Purasinging' "Coppelia no Hitsugi" (Solo) '-First Original Single' "Platinumで染めて！/Paint it Platinum!" * Platinumで染めて！ * Paint it Platinum! '-Holiday Release' "Happy Halloween" (Dance Team) '-Second Cover Single' "Platinum Ambition" * Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan * Jump up ~Chiisana Yuuki ~ '-Holiday Release' "A Gift for You!": * Snow Flower * White Light '-Third Mini-Album' "PuraLOVE" * Happy Maker * Purappi Oshi '-Fourth Mini-Album' "Hot Chance" * Seisun Inazuma * Silly Boy * Romantic Now * deal '-Fifth Mini-Album '"Glitter & Shine" * Platinum Disco * GLITTER '-Sixth Mini-Album' "Shiori Shining" * Chou Happy Song * Because Happiness '-Holiday Release' "Sweet Witches' Night ~Hachininme wa Daare~" (Dance Team) Artwork '''Puralove- '''Cover '''Platinum Ambition- '''Promotional artwork '''Platinum de Somete- '''Cover, both versions '''Cherry Blossom Season- '''Cover '''Make it Platinum- '''Cover And more to come! (^0^) Trivia * Writes a series of blogs (and videos) telling a story about the fictional character "Lenny." She refers to the relationship between herself and Lenny as "Callenny" * Made up the unit "Caramel" with Melody. The two were also the two tallest members of Platinum Happy before Melody's graduation. Since then, Calla is the tallest member of the first and second generations. * A self-professed fan of net idols. She's attended fan meets for Ally&Sally and owns Wish Sisters prints. * Makes up the one-shot unit "Mintea Girls" with Alice. * Considered the "dad" of Purappi due to her height and love of puns. * During the Mintea Girls PuraChallenge, it was revealed that she has trouble identifying animals. * After Melody's graduation, she announced that she would grow her hair out until she herself graduated from the group as a sign of her determination to find her place in the group. * Was one of the members who participated in the "Make It!" dance cover video as well as the "Chou Happy Song" pv. * Loves cephalopods, in particular octopuses, and considers herself "the cephalopod idol". * Does weekly streams via SHOWROOM. * Co-hosts PuraRadio along with Eve. * Eve and Calla have done the most artwork for Purappi. Gallery Calala.png|Calla's image photo as of November 2015 Tumblr inline ng8th2HQy41t3fef8.jpg| Calla's image photo as of December 2014 Callamoe.png|Calla during the moe challenge of the Mintea Girls PuraChallenge series Callamakeit.png|Calla in the Make It! PV Screenshot 2016-05-18 at 5.26.32 PM.png| Calla's anime persona, as shown on the A Gift For You album cover Callaalbumcover.png|Calla's anime persona, as shown on the Paint it Platinum! album cover Calladoingsomethingidek.png|Calla in the Happy Maker PV Minteadansu.png|Mintea Girls| (Calla, shown right and Alice, shown left) in the Drop Pop Candy dance cover Callaplatinumdesomete.png| Calla in the Paint it Platinum! PV Category:Members of Platinum Happy